The secrets that I keep
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: After an attack by the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Princess Teana discovers who Lady Tenionia really is and the pain that she endured to escape her family. Bittersweet One shot. Hopefully tugs at your heart-strings. ;)


Me: Ugh! My muse has been really disobedient for the last while, it's starting to piss me off. Anyways, I got the idea from Desert Rose by Blood Thristy Angle who is my buddy! She has my OC Tenionia in her story. So this was born. I only own Tenionia, ask to borrow! Enjoy!

* * *

Teana gazed with a frown at Tenionia who was lying on her bed. She was recovering from the poison from a viper that Princess Zireria had willed to attack her. She barely managed to fend off the poison with her magic.

"I still don't understand why she was so cruel." Teana was saying to the other princess who was listening calmly.

"I've never seen someone so young with so much hatred, she must be only a year younger then Seto."

"She wasn't always like that, you know." Tenionia told her and Teana's eyes widened.

"She wasn't?"

"No, she was once an innocent and kind child. She cared for her siblings and helped them when they fell."

"I find that hard to believe." Tenionia's dark eyes met Teana's light eyes and she was taken back by the raw sorrow and regret in her eyes.

"I understand why you find that hard to believe, but I knew what she was before she turned to the darkness."

"How?" A coy smile played over Tenionia's lips.

"Who knows anyone better then their family?" It took a moment from Teana to realize the answer in the riddle.

"You two are related?" Teana asked and Tenionia chuckled.

"Surely you noticed that Zireria and I share some resemblance." Now that Tenionia mentioned it, Teana did notice that Zireria and her friend did share the same slightly pointed chin and small nose.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are the princess of Teaorna?" Tenionia turned and set her gaze on the ceiling of the room.

"I wanted to wait for you to get comfortable here, before I told you that I came from the very kingdom that we are trying to fight."

"But why would you want to fight against your own family?" Tenionia turned from the ceiling to the other princess.

"I was given a rather rude awakening that opened my eyes to see what was happening to the kingdom. I saw that neither my father or my sister cared about the suffering the people were enduring."

"What were they enduring?" Tenionia shut her eyes with a sigh.

"There was this one alley in the capital that I would visit. In the alley were many orphans, dirty and so thin you could see their ribs." Teana frowned at the thought of mere children taking to the streets.

"I would slip out of the palace and give them some bread I took from meals. One day, I was handing out pieces of bread when I heard a scream. Telling the children to stay to the shadows, I went to investigate, only to find it was a trick." Teana gasped.

"What happened?" A small tear escaped from the corner of Tenionia's eye and fell on the bed.

"My father had Zireria and a small scout group of guards follow me to see where I was disappearing to. The guards had taken the children to the palace and placed them in the dungeons for thieving. I could only watch."

"Tenionia, that's awful." Tenionia sat up and leaned forward, so her long black hair masked her face.

"But what does this have to do with Zireria?" Tears slipped from Tenionia's eyes as she answered in a shaking voice.

"Zireria was bitter that I was the one that would inherit the throne. She was forced to watch in the shadows as I was taught how to rule. Those years of neglect turned her heart black with bitterness and hatred for me. It was what turned her to the darkness."

"So is that why you fled?" Tenionia nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"I wanted to save her. Help her see that I did love her, but no matter what I try, she turns me away."

"I'm so sorry, Tenionia." Teana placed a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder and offered a smile.

"I can't imagine what you went though, to live your home and family behind to help the people. That is the bravest thing that anyone could do." A small smile formed on her lips.

"You think so?" Teana nodded.

"I really do." She smiled.

"Thank you, Teana. I never realized that it felt pleasant to have someone to talk to. The only people I can really talk to are Atem, Isis and Mahad." Teana grinned.

"Well, as long as I am here, you can come to me. I would love to know what it was like there." A shy blush grew on Tenionia's cheeks.

"Why in Osiris' name would you want to learn about that?" It was Teana's turn to blush.

"I-I would like to have some insight in this war, and who better to give me that insight than a member of the royal family!" Tenionia smiled.

"Alright, I suppose I can give you as well as the Pharaoh and Guardians insight. It's part of the reason the Pharaoh made me a Guardian." The healer poked his head into the room.

"Alright, Lady Tenionia needs her rest. I believe that the Pharaoh has called you, Princess Teana." Teana didn't look pleased that she was asked to leave. Tenionia chuckled at her look as she lay back down on the pillow.

"Don't worry, Teana. I'm sure that the Pharaoh will allow you to visit me again later." The thought made the other Princess perk up.

"Well, get well Tenionia." She told her as she and the healer disappeared behind the door. Tenionia sighed as she turned to watch the sun set.

"I promise I will try to save you, Zireria. Even if you pull away from me, but surely you felt something when Father killed our brother, Silos. I know that you still have light within you, and I vow that I will find it." Then, the princess drifted off into an uneasy rest.


End file.
